This invention relates to novel heterocyclic compounds having an alkylamino group in a side chain attached to the benzene ring wherein said alkylamine group may be further substituted by an aryl or heteroaryl containing group. Those new compounds are inhibitors of both the cyclooxygenase (CO) and lipoxygenase (LO) enzymes, and are of use in the treatment or alleviation of allergic or inflammatory conditions in mammals including human.
Arachidonic acid is known to be the biological precursor of several groups of endogenous metabolies, prostaglandins including prostacyclins, thromboxances and leukotriences. The first step of the arachidonic acid metabolism is the release of estrified arachidonic acid and related unsaturated fatty acids from membrane phospholipids, via the action of phospholipase. Free fatty acids are then metabolized either by cyclooxygenase to produce the prostaglandins and thromboxanes or by lipoxygenase to generate hydroperoxy fatty acids which may be further converted to the leukotrienes. The prostaglandins exhibit diverse physiological effects depending upon their structure. For example, PGE and PGA inhibit gastric secretion as well as lower arterial blood pressure. The thromboxane, especially, thromboxane A.sub.2 is a potent vasoconstrictor and platelet aggregatory substance. The leukotrienes are the biological source of the slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A), a chemical mediator in allergic bronchial asthma.
Aspirin and most other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs inhibit the cyclooxygenase enzyme. Both anti-inflammatory activity and analgesic activity associated with these drugs are rationalized in terms of their inhibition on the action of cyclooxygenase. The lipoxygenase inhibiting activity of one agent, AA861 (2, 3, 5-trimethyl-6-(12-hydroxy-5.10- clodecadiynyl)-1,4-benzoquinone), is reported (see, Yoshimoto, et al., Biochim, et Biophys. 713, 470-473 (1982).) CGS-5391B (C. E. Hock et al., Prostaglandins, 28, 557-571 (1984)) has recently been known as a combination cycloxygenase and lipoxygenase inhibitor.
The determination that the compounds of this invention inhibit both cycloxygenase and lipoxygenase reflects the clinical value of these compounds in preventing proinflammatory and hypersensitivity reactions.
According to PCT Patent Application (WO 8501289) there are described and claimed a number of benzoxazolone and benzothiazolone derivatives useful for the treatment of inflammatory conditions and thrombosis.